The present invention relates devices having wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for braking a device having wheels.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a brake is provided for use with a cart having a frame and a plurality of wheels supporting the frame on a floor. The brake includes a base configured to couple to a frame of a cart, a pedal supported by the base, and a pad operably connected to the pedal. The pad is moveable by the pedal between a first position spaced apart from the floor and a second position in contact with the floor to inhibit movement of the cart relative to the floor. The pad is spaced apart from the base by a first distance when in the first position. The first distance is adjustable.
According to another aspect of the present invention, another brake is provided for use with a cart configured to transport items from one location to another over a floor. The cart includes a frame and a plurality of wheels supporting the frame on the floor. The brake includes a base configured to be coupled to the frame, a pedal supported by the base, and a pad operably connected to the pedal. The pad is moveable by the pedal between a first position spaced apart from the floor and a second position in contact with the floor to inhibit movement of the cart relative to the floor. The pad includes a plurality of suction cups in contact with the floor when the pad is in the second position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of adjusting a brake of a cart is provided. The method includes the step of providing a cart including a frame, a plurality of wheels supporting the frame, and a brake. The brake includes a base and a pad moveable between a first position spaced apart from the floor and a second position in contact with the floor. The pad is spaced apart from the base by a first distance when in the first position. The method further includes the step of adjusting the first distance to compensate for wear of at least one of the wheels.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.